Talk:The Formula 1 Wiki
Driver article refreshing About the refreshing of driver's articles, I believe there should be some sort of review of their career on that page. Maybe the one I wrote on Fernando Alonso is too long, but shouldn't there be something so people can get a quick overview of a driver's career. The driver reports should be in much more detail, but I doubt anyone is going to want to read something as long as the 1991 Michael Schumacher Season if they want a quick overview of their career. Can we come to a agreement over this? —Gyaro-Maguus— 20:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Keeping it down to a short career review would be easier, but wouldn't really give much reason to come here instead of Wikipedia. I'd quite like to see season reviews written and linked to from the driver's page, but it would take a lot of work. Bearing in mind this is the 63rd F1 season, and each season averaged about 26 drivers (including stand-ins), you'd be looking at a conservative estimate of 1600 pages. That would take a lot of writing! MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 20:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The 1991 Michael Schumacher Season page is brilliant by the way! I agree with the comment about needing to be more than Wikipedia, we all on here seem to have a lot of knowledge and resources. For example, I use grandprix.com, I look at obituaries and online tributes plus have several good reference books. The content on here should be a collaboration of as much useable information as possible, the Schumacher page is extreme, but extremely good! It is a lot of work and I am very new to this but I am sure new members will join all the time. (Giles Knight (talk) 18:11, April 4, 2013 (UTC)) 1,000 pages We just hit the 1,000th page on the wiki, hooray Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 21:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wish this had a like button lol. Hopefully this means the Wiki will start to pick up interest, only the most successful wiki's hit the 1000 mark. So hopefully this is a sign of good things to come! Randomg (talk) 09:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I tweeted Wikia yesterday (link), and as you can see they retweeted it and said congratulations. And a random person I do not know mentioned it to a friend... things get around these days! —Gyaro Maguus— 00:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Adding Poll I think that we should add a poll to the Wiki main page, as users seem to love them. I can work on a sample template and post the link here soon. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 18:44, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :The polls will be located at Template:Poll shortly. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 18:46, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't add them yet. Adding a poll will leave the page unbalanced. Something else needs to be added to balance the page. Maybe more sister wikis? —Gyaro Maguus— 00:24, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::What about a poll on one side and then a poll that is actually a trivia question (similar to the Ask.com style)? | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:05, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I assume you mean like "Do you think Hamilton will the German GP?" —Gyaro Maguus— 09:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) For the poll, but for the trivia question we could have something like: "How many seasons did Shadow Racing Cars race in Formula One?". Then that users could answer and see how many people knew the answer too. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 14:07, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :That is a quiz, not a poll. And I don't think a quiz is a good way to gauge how much people know about F1. Let me tell, VERY few people know anything about F1, let alone anything about old teams and drivers. —Gyaro Maguus— 17:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, you are probably right. Not everyone is like us :) | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::How about a "Did you know..." section like on Wikipedia? We could feature some interesting or unusual factoids about F1 with links to the Grands Prix/drivers/etc in question. And using the and tags we could randomise the facts that come up. While people may not be F1-know-it-alls like us, it is safe to assume that if they are here, they are at least F1 fans. Hence, they should find this bit quite interesting. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a great idea. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 15:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Brabham RIP Message It has been a week since Jack Brabham passed away and the news has pretty much filter through the media. I think that we should remove the RIP message on the mainpage now. Just a suggestion, but I won't go ahead with it unless you guys agree too. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:49, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Leave it there until Monday - that will have been a week. As a three-time World Champion I believe a week long tribute is appropriate. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 11:56, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll remove it on Monday afternoon. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 17:37, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Re-organization I happen to look at the main page recently (I normally link in to either the Wiki activity page or the Wanted page), and it honestly has problems. Other than the usual stuff, the only thing that you see is the date bar and the countdown bar. You have to scroll a ways down before you even see the "Welcome" section. For starters, how hard would it be to drop the date bar under the countdown, and have all of the 'Welcome' stuff move up on the left? It probably needs further refinement, but those changes would be a good start for the upcoming season. Thoughts? Will49 (talk) 10:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'll look into it. The advert at the top right is fixed in place, which causes some design issues, but I agree that a welcome message could do with being higher up the page. I have a lot of setup to do soon for the new season anyway, so I'll work on it then. MTracey1 12:42, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: April 1 I'm impressed. Gyarados Magnus can take a bow. Will49 (talk) 04:32, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :Actually I spun the whole thing two years ago! —Gyaro Maguus— 12:31, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Protection It's summertime, and the kiddies are getting bored. So I have added first level of protection on the main page.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Will49 (talk • ) 18:14, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :Good work, Will49. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:56, August 3, 2019 (UTC)